User talk:Renegade54/Archive03
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) ---- Hey monkey boy IRC. Dude. Ages suck. :) -- Sulfur 14:15, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : :P -- Renegade54 14:51, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Temperature Thank you for updating all of the links and catching some more spelling errors on Temperature. I did wonder though, why did you change the ° and – symbols to ampersand-number codes? —MJBurrage • TALK • 18:23, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :The special characters don't always show in every browser and in every font. Using the HTML equivalents better ensure that they'll display properly in all cases (though it's still possible they won't). -- Renegade54 18:37, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I understand that principle, but I was under the impression that some symbols show reliably, and others not so much. Since the two symbols are available in the "Insert" line below the editing window, I assumed that for those symbols, the symbols themselves were preferable to the code, since it makes reading the edit window later easier. —MJBurrage • TALK • 21:24, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Really, those symbols at the bottom should translate to the code to be honest. I've noticed that sometimes for me, when using Safari on the Mac, the dashes show up as pound signs or weird, other, random characters. I wouldn't be surprised if the others do the same for some default fonts. -- Sulfur 21:36, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, they were supposed to be the &codes. That's how I put them into the page, but they get translated when they're displayed on the bottom of the page. I probably need to bracket them in tags. -- Renegade54 19:11, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : I do not have an actual Mac to confirm, but according to tests I just ran at BrowsrCamp.com Safari handles n-dashes and the degrees symbol correctly when they are used directly without & codes. It actually renders m-dashes better than Firefox/IE, including having the m-dash almost (but not quite) touch the words around it. (Full spaces around an m-dash in text is incorrect, but many windows users insert them because they think it looks odd on screen). —MJBurrage • TALK • 23:06, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, on Windows, in both IE and Firefox, m-dashes touch the words on both sides if there are no spaces, which does look odd. -- Renegade54 04:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) candidates vs requests Dude... don't change the recenttext until you've settled on a name. on irc we mock you! :) -- Sulfur 22:34, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Bah... I mock your mocking!!! :P -- Renegade54 22:35, 30 June 2007 (UTC) It's too late. Even Bp thinks that you're dumb now :) -- Sulfur 22:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :omg... I can't believe I've sunken so low. -- Renegade54 USS and ShipClass and . Check 'em out. They're fun. -- Sulfur 01:15, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Captain's Log... Is there a reason that you changed the order of episodes in the Captain's Log fan collective? The two things I've read about it had the episodes in the order that I had them in... did you find another source that had the episodes in a differing order? -- Sulfur 19:49, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I got the order off of TV Shows on DVD.com. Feel free to change them back if you want, though. ;) -- Renegade54 19:59, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I just came across that one actually... interesting that the reviews list the episodes one way, but the press release another. I guess that on the 24th, we'll get a definite confirmation of things. Heh. :) -- Sulfur 20:01, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Template bug (I guess) Hi. Could you take a look at the Barra lateral de episódios template at MA/pt? As you can see in the Encounter_at_Farpoint article, the field "ArcoContagemParte" seems to be rendering a bugged text. Do you know how to fix it? I've tried it, but to no avail. Also, do you know how to insert a new field in that template? I would to create a field for the Portuguese translation of episodes titles, something like this: "Em português (br):". Any help is welcome! -- Gabriel O. Brum 03:54, 14 July 2007 (UTC)